No Longer Cute
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Post war.8th years. Draco berpikir ulang tentang perasaannya pada Potter setelah perang berakhir. Banyak perubahan terjadi hingga membuat hatinya bimbang. Tapi suatu hari, Draco mencoba suatu mantera...yang akan mengubah semuanya.WARN Mature Content!


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>Title: <strong>No Longer Cute

**Author: **Mizore Kibishi  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13 for now. NC-17 in the future.

**Warning: **A bit angst and possibly typos *sob* Contain adult mature content, dont like so leave!

**-X-**

_Aku benar-benar benci ini._

_Tubuh kekar itu!_

_Janggut mengerikan itu!_

_Dan ekspresi bodoh itu!_

_Mana Potter imut yang sering memelorotkan kacamata cupunya itu?_

_Mana Potter yang selalu mengataiku "Fuck you, Malfoy" ?_

_Mana Potter yang selalu tersenyum dibawah terik matahari sambil memegang sapu terbang?_

_Kembalikan Potter-ku yang imut, Voldemort!_

-**X-**

"Bukankah Potter terlihat seksi dengan baju olahraga muggle itu, Draco? Lihat! Ia berlari-lari tanpa henti sambil menendang bola itu. Apa dia tidak lelah? Oh, my... aku tak sengaja melihat sesuatu dibalik bajunya, benar-benar six-pack-" Pansy komat-komat disamping Draco ketika si pirang itu hanya menonton pertandingan sepakbola liga Hogwarts dalam diam. "Kau lihat barusan, Draco! Aku tak tahu ukuran penis Potter sebegitu bes-"

"Pansy!" Akhirnya Draco menoleh pada wanita disampingnya dengan alis bertaut dan muka memerah. "Bisakah kau diam dan menikmati pertandingan ini? Aku tak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau terus membahas tentang si idiot itu! Aku butuh ketenangan untuk membongkar titik lemah Gryffindor! Kau bisa merayu Potter nanti setelah pertandingan selesai." Si pirang itu menggeleng pelan lalu mencoba menutup telinganya dengan topi yang ia pakai. "Disini sudah panas, kau jangan mengomporiku lagi."

Pansy memutar mata dan komat-kamit pelan. "Kau menikmati pantat Potter bukan pertandingannya."

Draco pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Oh my! Lihat, Draco! Aku tak tahu Weasley punya pantat yang indah! Kau lihat itu, Draco? Barusan ia melambai padaku!"

"Pansy! Aku ingin muntah!"

"Yeah, aku bercanda." Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu terlihat bosan. Ia melirik Draco lalu menghela nafas.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menghela nafas setelah melihat wajahku?" Draco merasa sakit hati.

"Aku merasa hidupku ini sia-sia. Selama ini kau mencintai Potter."

Draco menaikkan alisnya dan mengernyit.

"Aku benci Potter."

Pansy menoleh pada pria pirang disampingnya lalu memutar mata.

"Yeah kau benar-benar membencinya, sampai-sampai wajahmu memerah dan kau duduk tidak nyaman melihat Potter basah oleh keringat disana."

Draco menoleh pada Pansy dan merengut. "Aku tidak memerah. Malfoy tidak memerah. Dan... argh, berhenti membahas sesuatu tanpa menyelipkan kata-kata jorok seperti itu, Pans!"

Pansy mendengus lalu mengibaskan tangannya malas. "Aku lelah bermain petak umpet dengan perasaanmu sebenarnya pada si pahlawan itu. Jangan bohongi aku, Draco. Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja padaku? Lalu aku bisa memutuskan hubungan yang telah lama kita rajut bersama." Pansy membuat ekspresi sedih sambil membuat suara terisak. "18 tahun bersama, Draco."

Draco menghela nafas menyerah, ia menepuk pundak Pansy lembut lalu berbisik pelan. "Berhentilah hidup dalam mimpimu, Pans. Lupakan perjodohan konyol kita dan sambutlah masa depanmu yang cerah tanpaku." Ia lalu menambahkan. "Aku homo."

Pansy mengibas tangan Draco yang mendarat dipundaknya, lalu mengernyit kesal. "Sudah kubilang berhenti menyebut kata "itu" ! Biarkan aku berkhayal bahwa kau normal dan suatu saat nanti kita akan menikah! Kau idiot!" Dengan itu Pansy melenggang pergi sambil komat-komat kesal. Draco hanya menatap pergi mantan calon istrinya itu dengan lega.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan histeris dari arah kursi penonton yang membuat jantung Draco seakan ingin meloncat. Draco yang saat itu berdiri didekat gerbang keluar stadiun hanya bisa memutar mata.

_Lagi-lagi, aku bahkan tak sempat melihat gol itu ..._

"WOW! POTTER BERHASIL MEMBAWA GRYFFINDOR MERAIH KEMENANGAN DIMENIT-MENIT TERAKHIR! GOL BARU YANG INDAH TERCIPTA OLEH PAHLAWAN KITA! HARRY POTTER! PERTANDINGAN DI SERI A INI DIMENANGKAN OLEH GRYFFINDOR CLUB! " teriakan si komentator senior, Lee Jordan, hampir tidak terdengar karena teriakan para murid wanita yang jadi suporter Gryffindor menguasai lapangan. Draco mengkasihani Hupplepuff yang melawan Gryffindor dalam olahraga muggle itu. Mereka terlihat lesu, tapi terimakasih pada seragam Hupplepuff yang kuning menyilaukan, mereka terlihat sedikit cerah.

"Tak buruk juga." Draco tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik meninggalkan lapangan sebelum para fans Harry Potter dan tim-nya merobohkan pintu stadion.

**-X-**

Siang berikutnya, langit diatas kastil Hogwarts terlihat sangat biru dan indah. Draco menatap langit itu dalam diam dan tenang. Ia duduk di perpustakaan sambil membuka-buka buku ramuan dengan bosan. Pansy yang ikut menemaninya belajar, tertidur pulas dihadapannya dengan buku sejarah Hogwarts sebagai bantal. Draco menatap keluar jendela lagi dan terdiam. Ia memikirkan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini. Tentang study-nya di Hogwarts, persiapan menghadapi NEWT, dan ingatan masa lalunya yang pahit.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menatapnya lama. Wajah Harry seketika berkelebat didepan matanya. Ekspresi dari sang terpilih itu, teriakannya, dan genggaman tangannya. Setiap ia mengingat hari itu, hari bersejarah dimana Pangeran Kegelapan musnah ditangan Harry Potter. Tunggu, bukan saat itu yang ia maksud, hari bersejarah dimana untuk pertama kalinya harry Potter memegang tangannya...dan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Draco menggeleng pelan dan menutup mukanya. "Aku merasa bodoh."

_Dia bahkan tak sekalipun berbicara denganku setelah perang berakhir, apalagi menatapku. Ditambah perubahan fisiknya yang terlalu drastis. Potter bukan lagi si imut yang dulu kusuka. Bagaimana bisa aku jadi top role kalau Potter setinggi itu? _

Draco bangkit dari kursi dengan kasar. Ia lalu berjalan memutari meja dan membangunkan Pansy dengan menarik buku sejarah yang teraniaya itu. Pansy langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menatap Draco seperti ia jelmaan Voldemort.

"Jangan bunuh aku, Potter!"

"Hah?"

Draco terdiam kaget melihat teriakan Pansy yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia lalu menghela nafas ketika sadar apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi Pansy dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang akan membunuhmu, bodoh."

Pansy baru sadar dari tidurnya ketika mencium bau parfum vanilla milik Draco. Ia lalu mengubur wajahnya dalam didada Draco.

"Yeah... aku hanya takut Potter dan kawan-kawannya akan menyerangku ketika aku tidur. Aku pengkhianat, bukan? Aku masih ingat wajah marah mereka di Aula Besar ketika aku menyuruh menangkap Potter. Sekarang pun aku masih merasa orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan sinis."

"Yeah, kau gagah disaat yang salah."

Pansy mendorong Draco dan memasang wajah kesal. "Kalau bukan karena kau memaksaku untuk meneruskan tahun ke-8 kita, aku sudah pindah sekolah ke kutub! Disana dingin dan tak ada wajah-wajah panas orang yang membenci kita!"

"_Be silent, please!_" Madam Pince akhirnya bersuara.

Pansy menghiraukan suara itu lalu mulai menunduk dan berbisik pelan. "Aku merindukan Blaise, Theo, Daphne, dan Greg." Ia terisak pelan. Draco terpaksa menahan helaan nafasnya dan menarik Pansy lagi untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang kadang sungguh melankolis itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan nama mereka seperti mereka sudah mati, idiot. Umh, kecuali Greg." Draco merasa sedikit sesak, ia putuskan untuk mengganti topik. "Bagaimana kalau sabtu besok kita berdua pergi ke Hogsmed? Aku traktir apapun."

Pansy mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak pintar merayu, Draco... tapi aku senang mendengarmu berusaha."

Draco menggeram. "Diam. Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Well meskipun ini sangat jarang terjadi, tetapi aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Sorry, Draco." Pansy tersenyum genit lalu maju dan mencium pipi Draco iseng. "Blaise baru datang dari Afrika dan ia mengunjungiku! Bye-bye! Blaise dan aku akan kencan besok! Aku mau menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dulu, okay?"

Lalu Pansy melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri melongo di perpustakaan. Madam Pince melewatinya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang..."

**-X-**

Draco merasa panas. Ia menuruni tangga dengan menghentak-hentak. Bagaimana ia tidak panas? Baru saja ketika ditinggal oleh Pansy yang dengan seenaknya merubah-rubah moodnya, Draco berpapasan dengan Harry dan teman-teman cupu-nya dikoridor depan.

Seperti biasa, Harry mengacuhkan Draco dan berjalan begitu saja, tetapi salah satu pengikutnya, entah siapa namanya, memanggilnya keras.

"Malfoy! Hei, Malfoy!"

Draco pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Tetapi rupanya cara itu tidak mempan terhadap Gryffindor. Pria tak dikenal itu menarik pundak Draco dari belakang dan memutar paksa tubuhnya. Draco hampir saja terjungkal jatuh karena ia tak mengira bakal ditarik kasar seperti itu.

"Beraninya kau mengacuhkan kami, huh? Sekarang kau bisa bersikap seperti itu setelah apa yang Harry lakukan pada keluargamu? Kau masih mau mempertahankan sikap aroganmu sampai mati?"

Draco, saking kagetnya hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya. Ia lalu kemudian ingat nama pria yang sekarang sedang meremas kerah seragamnya adalah Finnegan. Draco merasa emosi. Ia mengibaskan tangan itu dari kerahnya dengan kuat.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku!" Draco menggeram sambil memicingkan matanya kesal pada Seamus Finnegan. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Potter dan pengikutnya. Tak lama kemudian teriakan Seamus terdengar lagi.

"Pengkhianat kau, Malfoy!"

Draco bisa mendengar suara darah dikepalanya berdesir. Ia ingin berbalik lalu berlari dan memukul wajah Seamus Finnegan keras hingga ia tak bisa bicara lagi. Tetapi mengingat kembali bahwa ia memang pengkhianat, Draco hanya bisa meneruskan langkahnya dengan hati pilu.

"Hentikan, Seamus. Kita sudah telat kelas Ramuan."

Draco berhenti berjalan dengan reflek. Suara yang selama ini tak pernah ia dengar sejak perang berakhir. Suara yang selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya setiap malam. Draco ingin menoleh dan memandang Potter lekat. Tanpa sadar ia sudah melakukannya.

Harry Potter yang berdiri beberapa kaki darinya, terlihat sedikit kaget ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. Draco juga hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir itu lalu memasang wajah masam dan berbalik melenggang pergi.

"Kita sudah telat 10 menit."

Finnegan dkk seketika menyusul langkah Potter sambil melirik kecil pada Draco yang tetap berdiri disana sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

_Shit day._

**-X-**

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Draco." Pansy berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau benar-benar berubah. Ravenclaw sekarang? Serius? Kau tak bergerak sedikitpun dari sana kecuali untuk membalik halaman buku dan memakan kue."

Draco mendengus tanpa keberatan untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. "Yeah. Ada masalah?"

Pansy terkikik kecil, membuat Draco memicingkan matanya pada wanita itu. Seorang anak tahun pertama Slytherin memekik ketakutan ketika melihat ekspresi Draco lalu berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

"Aw, kau sukses menakuti semua murid baru, Draco, dan aku ikut senang kalau kau menemukan hobi baru selain mengamati pantat Potter. Well, aku pergi dulu okay, honey? Blaise sudah menungguku. Selamat menikmati weekend, Ravenclaw boy!"

Wanita iseng itu berlari cepat menjauh dari Draco sebelum si pirang itu merapal _stinging jinx_ padanya. Derap langkah kaki Pansy dan kikikannya semakin terdengar samar ketika Draco menjauh dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ia putuskan untuk meneruskan bacaan bukunya di Menara Astronomi hingga pagi. Ia tak ingin kembali ke asrama Slytherin ketika si wanita berambut hitam itu kembali dari kencannya dan menghujani Draco dengan cerita romantisnya.

Draco mengambil jubah dan sekantong kue kiriman dari ibunya yang tergeletak dikursi, lalu tak lupa membawa beberapa buku lagi dan melenggang pergi. Ia sempatkan melotot pada murid baru yang berpapasan dengannya. Draco tersenyum puas ketika anak-anak malang itu berlari ketakutan menjauh darinya.

_Well, setidaknya Malfoy masih ditakuti._

**-X-**

Draco terbangun ketika kepalanya terantuk sebuah benda berat dan ia jatuh berguling dilantai. Segera ia memasang tongkat sihirnya dan bersiap berperang mantera pada siapapun yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia memicingkan mata ketika tak ada siapapun disekelilingnya, kecuali sebuah makhluk putih berbulu yang hinggap dipagar menara astronomi.

"Oho!"

Burung hantu putih yang tak asing itu terlihat bahagia melihat wajah masam Draco. Ia meloncat pelan menunggu Draco memberinya makan sambil memekik keras. Burung hantu yang ribut.

"Snowy! Tak bisakah kau mengantar kiriman dengan lembut?" Draco menghela nafas pelan lalu mendatangi burung hantu milik ibunya itu dan memberinya kue. "Selarut ini... apa ibu tak bisa menunggu hingga pagi?" ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus pelan bulu putih Snowy. Ia suka memanjakan burung hantu itu. Bulunya yang putih mengingatkannya pada burung hantu milik Potter yang kabarnya mati ketika melindungi sang terpilih itu. Draco menggeram ketika mengingat sikap Potter padanya tadi siang.

Ia lalu mengacuhkan Snowy dan memungut buku kiriman dari ibunya yang terjatuh disamping sofa buatannya. Ia lalu merapal mantera penghangat disekitar sofa dan membuat selimut lagi. Draco membuka bungkus kertas cokelat yang menutup kiriman itu dan menemukan sebuah amplop putih dan buku tebal berwarna hitam. Ia mengacuhkan buku itu dan membaca surat balasan dari ibunya.

_Draco anakku, _

_Jangan coba bohongi ibu lagi dengan surat-surat balasan yang kau kirim. Nona Parkinson mengirim surat pada ibu bahwa kau kesepian di Hogwarts dan tak mau bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Kau ingat janjimu pada ibu, bukan? Kau akan memperbaiki nama Malfoy lagi dengan kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts dan menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang-orang disana, terutama Harry Potter yang menyelamatkan kita di Wizengamot. _

_Ibu mengakui bahwa sulit untukmu yang telah sekian lama membencinya, berubah bersikap baik padanya. Tapi cobalah, sayang. Demi kebaikanmu dan keluarga kita. Ibu sertakan buku menarik yang sempat ayahmu sembunyikan ketika kau kecil. Jangan lupa membalas surat ini dengan jujur._

_Salam rindu,_

_Narcissa._

Draco segera melipat surat dari ibunya itu dan menyembunyikannya rapat disaku piyama. Ia menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan dengan sikap ibunya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Sialan kau Pansy... Sekarang aku harus membalas apa pada ibu." Draco menggeram lalu menarik buku hitam dipangkuannya. Ia mengernyit ketika membaca judul dicover buku itu.

"_HOW TO CONJURE A PET_?"

**-X-**

"Apa kau juga merasa begitu, Hermione?"

"Absolutely, Ron."

"Tak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Hermione akhirnya menurunkan buku yang sejak tadi menempel dihidungnya untuk melirik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku rasa... hal terbaik saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah menunggu Harry mengatakannya langsung pada kita." Ia menaikkan lagi buku tebal bertuliskan huruf kuno tak terbaca yang membuat Ron harus melihat ke arah lain karena tulisan itu membuatnya pusing. "kecuali kau benar-benar tergangggu dengan hal itu."

"Aku benar-benar terganggu."

Hermione menaikkan alisnya ketika Ron menunjuk buku yang dibacanya.

"Apa kau tak bisa berhenti membaca buku itu, Hermione? Sudah hampir 2 jam aku duduk bengong disini."

Wanita berambut ombak itu akhirnya menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dengan helaan nafas, ia tersenyum maaf pada kekasihnya. "Sorry, aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku dengan tulisan ini. Oke, jelaskan padaku..."

Ron menarik nafas pelan dan mulai berbicara.

"Ini tentang Ginny..."

Hermione menaikkan alisnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Oke! Ini semua bukan tentang Ginny!"

"Kalau kau mengungkit lagi kenapa Ginny tak meneruskan jalinan percintaannya dengan Harry aku akan membuka buku ini lagi." Hermione mencoba mengancam Ron yang hanya bisa menghela nafas menyerah.

"Oke, fine. Aku masih merasa kecewa dengan keputusan Ginny... yeah, tapi terserahlah. Aku khawatir dengan Harry, Hermione. Kemarin ia tak ada dikasurnya sejak kelas berakhir. Aku mencoba bertanya pada Seamus dan Dean, tetapi mereka berdua juga tidak tahu. Aku rasa ia baru kembali kekamar ketika malam, lalu ia menghilang saat pagi. Setelah itu aku mencoba bertanya pada Ginny... dan kau tahu? Ia membentakku dengan ketus sambil mengatakan sesuatu tentang... gay? _What_? Bagaimana bisa ia mengatai kakaknya sendiri gay? Bukankah jelas-jelas aku menjalin hubungan denganmu? Apa gay lagi trend sebagai bahan _insult_?"

Hermione segera menutup mukanya dengan buku berhuruf kuno itu dan berbisik pelan, cukup pelan hingga hanya ia yang bisa mendengar.

"Akhirnya..."

**-X-**

Sabtu pagi. Draco terbangun ketika ia merasa udara dingin menyelinap dibalik baju piyamanya dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia menghela lega ketika melihat matahari pagi bersinar dibalik gunung dihamparan danau Black. Saat-saat menyenangkan yang selalu ia nikmati ketika kabur dari kamar dan menginap di menara astronomi. Butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk melupakan kejadian memilukan tahun ke-enamnya ketika ia menjadi salah satu penyebab Dumbledore meninggal. Tetapi Draco mencoba mengubur ingatan itu dengan menjadikan menara astronomi sebagai tempat dikala ia kesepian dan akhirnya malah jadi basecampnya.

Murid Slytherin angkatannya hanya sedikit yang kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dan yang dekat dengannya hanya Pansy. Jadi bisa dibilang Draco benar-benar kesepian. Terutama ketika weekend datang, karena Pansy selalu pulang kerumahnya. Orangtuanya memohon pada McGonnagal agar mengijinkan putri satu-satunya itu pulang setiap akhir minggu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mr. Parkinson yang pasti Draco lebih memilih tinggal di Hogwarts ketimbang di Malfoy Manor. Ia yakin ibunya akan memanjakannya habis-habisan kalau ia pulang setiap minggu. Ia tak mau jadi seperti itu, karenanya ia selalu beralasan apa saja agar tidak pulang kerumah. Draco menikmati menghabiskan banyak waktu dimenara astronomi berlatih mantera dengan tongkat sihir barunya. Rowan dengan mata naga. Panjang 13 inch. Sedikit berbeda dengan tongkat Hawthorn miliknya dulu. Ia sering merindukan tongkat pertama miliknya yang sekarang dimiliki oleh Potter.

"Potter."

Berbicara tentang Potter... semalam Draco bermimpi aneh. Ia sedang berlatih mantera baru dan menciptakan sebuah makhluk kecil. Sebuah Harry Potter kecil versi kucing hitam. Draco menahan senyum ketika mengingat mimpi itu. Harry Potter yang ia ciptakan benar-benar kecil. Seukuran genggaman tangannya. Ia menggeleng pelan ketika ingat bahwa Potter kucing itu terasa lembut ditangannya. Dan ia hanya bisa mengeong.

Draco mendengus dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya ketika dadanya terasa hangat memikirkan Potter. Ia mencoba menyerah dengan perasaannya selama ini, tetapi Pansy selalu dengan sukses membuatnya gagal melupakan Potter.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Draco mengernyit ketika rasa hangat itu tak kunjung hilang. Ia lalu sadar bahwa rasa hangat itu menggeliat didadanya.

"Merlin!" Draco membuka baju piyamanya dan menemukan sebuah makhluk kecil tertidur pulas dibalik bajunya. Ia membelalakkan mata ketika sadar bahwa ia tak bermimpi.

Itu benar-benar Potter kecil dengan telinga dan ekor kucing.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Aku kembali! Kuharap kalian menikmati cerita baruku ini yang gak panjang amat :D. Kuputuskan menjadi multiple chapter biar lebih seru, hehe.

dan! Maaf teman-teman yang menunggu story lain dariku yang ngendon lama gak apdet2 ***hiks*** bener2 sorry kalau lama, ya! Mohon pengertiannya karena aku sibuk di BEM dan kerja parttime, jadinya terbengkalai semua :'( . Sedang dalam proses! Tinggal apdet! Disemangati ya biar aku semangat, hoho ***ngareps***

Oiya! Aku membuat ilustrasi juga dari fict ini yang kubikin versi doujinshinya (dengan cerita sedikit brbeda)**, **silahkan mampir ke masayunho (.) deviantart (.) com.** *promosi dikit lah***Akhir kata...tentu saja minta direview! Enjoy it everyone!


End file.
